Cursed Series 2: Reunion At A Hunt
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Hope At A Funeral. Fourteen year old Chloe has learnt to use her ability and has taken up the family business, her sixteen year old cousin, Lois, as her hunting partner. At a hunt they run into more trouble than expected...and the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Checking her modified Beretta 3032 Tomcat and Taurus Raging Bull, Chloe fastened the belt of rock salt ammunitions around her hips before hooking her guns to the straps to her thighs before going to check on her Ithaca 37 Stakeout. The fourteen year old smirked as she pumped the shotgun, the action smooth and easy. She then disarmed it and put on the safety, slinging the belt of ammunition around her chest before placing the shotgun on the sling on her back.

"You ready?"

From where she was sitting on the hood of the old beat up Ford, sharpening her iron knife, sixteen year old Lois Lane looked up. "Is it time yet?"

The young blonde looked at her watch and nodded.

Both girls were dressed in black, with their hair up in high ponytails, and with combat boots, they looked more like warriors than teenaged girls.

Two years had passed since Chloe had gone to live with Lois and her family on the army base, and there were many advantages to being raised an army brat. She'd been taught to shoot and fight by friendly soldiers, and since Uncle Sam _really_ didn't even _know_ half of the time how many girls were living in his home (or that he had a family) they could basically do whatever they wanted. And also, well, idle hands got to trouble, and when Chloe started sneaking out some of the armament after some magnificent hacking and illegal acquisition of passwords and such no one seemed to notice.

No one but Lois.

It'd been on Chloe's fifth job that Lois had stumbled into a _very_ tense situation with some ghouls, but it was thanks to Lois's quick thinking that Chloe had been saved, and not the next meal on their plate. Only when the ghouls were killed and their remains done away with, did the cousins have a _very_ long conversation. The then thirteen year old had confessed everything to her cousin, her ability, the _real_ way her parents were killed, and the fact that she'd been studying up the occult and weaponry so she could do what her father had done, and one day be strong enough to take down the thing that'd killed them so brutally before her very eyes.

And instead of thinking her cousin had gone insane, Lois had joined her in her fight.

Together they checked the obits, studied the occult, and fought. They covered each other's back, and Lois had bought Chloe the fingerless leather gloves that both helped her keep her ability in check, and also made her look more 'baddass than posh-wanna-be', or so Lois had assured her.

They'd come to enjoy the perilous, dangerous job...the job _no_ fourteen and sixteen year old should ever be doing.

And yet they were.

"Remind me to kick his ass when we're done here." Lois announced, sliding off of the hood of her truck and slipping the knife into a strap around her calf before going to the back of the truck and pulling out a full Israeli Mossad duffle bag with one hand, and a modified Franchi SPAS-12. Shouldering the shotgun, Lois kicked back against the door, closing it, before walking towards where Chloe was waiting for her.

"It was a kiss." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"He's _twenty_." Lois narrowed her eyes. "You're _fourteen_. He's a _pedophile_."

"On the _cheek_." The blonde shook her head at her cousin. "And anyway, he's the one who's been helping us with the creation of these nifty modifications." As an example she stomped down on her heel in a certain way, and a blade poked up from the front of her shoe. "It's best to keep someone as genius as this a friend." She pressed down in a certain and the blade slid back into the shoe.

Lois narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "You have a crush on him."

Chloe looked at her black nails. "I do not."

"He's _twenty_!" Lois argued as they made their way towards the chain-link fence and the blonde climbed over, dropping to her feet. The brunette then hefted the bag over, inserted the Franchi SPAS-12 into the sheath on her back, and scaled the fence as well, landing on her feet, dust flying around. She bent and picked up the duffle bag. "_Twenty_!"

"Is this because I got my first kiss before you did?" Chloe wanted to know as they walked towards the large, dark, obviously abandoned building.

"It was on the _cheek_." Lois' eyes narrowed. "It _so_ doesn't count!"

"I agree." Chloe nodded, walking on ahead.

Lois stopped, opened her mouth, then closed it, and opened, and then closed. She growled and hurried to catch up with her cousin. "One day I'm going to leave _you_ without a comeback, Ms. Smart Ass."

The blonde just gave her cousin a grin as they reached the doors of the abandoned school.

Lois looked up at the building and made a face. "I hate school."

Laughing, Chloe tried the handle of the door. "Locked."

"Surprised its not padlocked." Lois replied, giving the door a little nudge with her boot. "Six kids _did _get massacred here."

Chloe shivered, remembering the images she'd witnessed from the sole survivor when she'd snuck into the hospital room he was staying in and had grabbed onto him without her gloves on. "Why isn't this place covered with cops?"

Lois looked around, frowning. "Why doesn't it at _least_ have that annoying yellow tape around it?"

"Not even one police car on the scene to make sure that no one contaminates the crime scene...or make sure no one else comes here." Chloe's eyes narrowed. "This happened two nights ago. Why aren't they all over this place?"

"Maybe they know what's going on and are smart enough to leave this place alone." Lois guessed before pulling out the modified HK 40 that'd been tucked into the waist of her pants, and shot the lock.

The door creaked open loudly.

Lois put the gun back into her waistband. "After you."

"Hmmm." Reaching into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, entering the school ahead of Lois.

Lois followed, turning on her on flashlight and opening the flap of the duffle bag, pulling out a video camera. "Whoa. Mega orbs going on here Cuz."

"Orbs weren't what killed those kids." Chloe made a face as she led them through the corridor towards some stairs. "It happened on the third floor, whatever it was."

"Explain to me what it looked like again?" Lois kept her gaze on the screen, admiring the brightly colored orbs.

"Unexplainable."

"Right." Lois nodded. "It's one of those 'you'll know when you see it' things."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded as she started up the stairs.

Lois followed. "This is what keeps the spark in our relationship burning."

They headed up the stairs in silence after that, Lois keeping a sharp eye on the screen in case what they were hunting couldn't be picked up by the human eye. This continued until they got to the third floor, and then...

"Chloe." Lois frowned, adjusting the duffle bag's strap higher up her shoulder. "There's nothing."

"It's not going to be waiting on us with a sign that says _this is me, shoot at will_." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No, Smart Ass, I mean there's _nothing_. Not even orbs."

Ahead of her, Chloe paused and frowned, going back to Lois and looking through the screen. "They're scared."

"When _spirits_ are scared, that's usually a bad thing." Lois noted.

"Right." Reaching for her right thigh, Chloe pulled loose the Tomcat from its holder and trained it ahead of them.

Lois followed suit, pulling back out her HK 40. "Yippie Ki Yay Motherfucker."

"That's it. No more Bruce WIllis for you." Chloe snorted as she took the position ahead of them again.

"You just try and stop me." Lois challenged, gaze returning to the camera's screen.

"Oh, you're on." Chloe declared as she started walking once more.

Lois' eyes narrowed. "Remember I know where you sleep."

"Remember, I'm insomniac."

"_Damn_." Lois whispered, remembering just that.

A door to their right banged shut.

The girls jumped, turning and aiming their weapons at it.

Lois gulped.

Chloe took in a deep breath before going to the door and opening it, training the light and her gun ahead of her as she entered the room.

It was small.

It was empty.

"Anything?" She called behind her.

"Camera's picking up nothing." Lois replied at her side, scanning the room with the video camera. "Okay, this is a question I don't want to ask. But what if the camera can't pick it up?"

"We'll figure something out." Chloe replied.

The windows began to shake.

Only the windows.

Lois filmed. "Is this what you saw?"

"No." Chloe tilted her head as she went to the windows and placed her hand against the glass.

It stilled.

"What does that mean?" Lois wanted to know, still in the center of the room.

"Feels like a warning." Chloe turned towards her cousin. "Something in this floor is telling us to leave. And it's _not_ what killed those kids."

"The mystery thickens." Lois cleared her throat. "You and Scooby go down to the dark dungeon, while me and the two babes go upstairs to the sun-filled bedrooms. Most probably to mack."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Oh come on!" Lois exclaimed at that look. "Haven't you noticed that Freddy _always_ takes the girls with him?"

Chloe opened her mouth when she suddenly narrowed her eyes and brought her finger to her lips.

Lois, understanding, nodded, going silent.

There were...voices.

"_Damn kids_." One of the voices was saying as they grew closer. "_Didn't their mommies ever teach them not to go to places where they're buddies have been mass __**murdered**__?"_

Chloe and Lois turned off their lights.

"_Look, stop being so bitchy about this Dean." _A second, younger voice sounded annoyed. "_We need to find these kids and get them to safety before whatever happened to the others happens to them."_

Lois turned to Chloe, looking annoyed, before her eyes suddenly widened. "_Cuz_?"

Chloe frowned and turned to look behind her, eyes widening as well when she saw the large black mass seeping through the far wall. "That's not what I saw."

"_Shit_." Lois hissed, training her gun at it. "What _is_ it?"

"Ectoplasm. A _lot_ of ectoplasm." Chloe looked up as some of the black, gooey mass fell upon her from the ceiling. "Lois, there's one big, _pissed_ off ghost in this room."

Shooting could be heard outside.

Lois's eyes widened. "Out there too, apparently."

Suddenly the door flew open and two young men with flashlights entered, closing the door behind them.

"Fuck!" The older cursed, jumping when he saw the girls in the darkness, turning his light on their face and blinding them.

"Hey _Einstein_!" Lois hissed, training her gun on the one who hadn't spoken. "Take the goddamned light out of my fucking eyes!"

Chloe dropped her flashlight and raised a hand to shield her gaze, training her gun on the one who was speaking. "You aren't police." Her eyes narrowed. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"One, what the _fuck_ did you two peepsqueaks do? Rob the _army_? And two-."

"_Chloe_?"

Chloe's narrowed eyes went to the other male, but she couldn't make him out since the lights were still trained in her eyes. "How the _fuck_ do you know my name buddy?"

The light turned off. "Dean, turn your light off."

"What the fuck Sammy? How is-?"

"_Sam_?" Chloe's eyes, which were trying to get used to the darkness once more, widened. "Is it really _you_?"

"You've...uh..._grown_."

Lois frowned. "Can we not do this in the room filling up with ectoplasm?"

"I agree with the twig." The 'Dean' character announced.

"Watch who you're calling a _twig_." Lois glared, aiming her HK 40 in the general direction of his crotch.

More ectoplasm dripped from the ceiling.

The windows burst loudly, glass flying everywhere.

As one, the four turned and raced out of the room, weapons at the ready.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The moment they'd rushed into the hallway there'd been nothing.

No ghost.

No ectoplasm.

No mysterious monster.

Nothing.

That didn't mean they let down their guard any as they continued walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe hissed to Sam, unable to see him properly in the shadows. Though the girl _had_ left her flashlight behind she _could_ notice something different in the boy. "And when did you grow so _tall_?"

He cleared his throat. "Last year. Growth spurt." He turned at a sound, but it was nothing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm on a hunt, we both are. And this is _our_ territory." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "And I'm going to admit to being like a dog when it comes to being territorial."

"What's with the Armed To The Teeth thing?" Dean, Sam's older brother, wanted to know from the front. "And aren't you two a little _young_ to be playing with such heavy machinery?"

Lois cocked her gun.

"_Lois_." Chloe warned, sensing her cousin's murderous aura.

Reluctantly, the older girl sighed and pointed the gun away from Dean.

"You two should go back home to your Barbie dolls and leave the hunting to the _adults_." Dean announced. "It's not safe for..."

_Chloe_ cocked her gun.

"Look." Dean sighed, hearing the sound. "Just because your father was a hunter doesn't mean..."

"I've been doing this for two years, Winchester. So shut up." Chloe glared, pushing passed them. "If you don't like it, then you can leave. We were here first _anyway_."

"Bye bye." Lois waved all too happily before hurrying forwards after her cousin.

"Dean..." They could hear Sam saying behind them.

"_Dammit_."

The Winchesters hurriedly caught up with the duo, who'd turned the corner and stopped when they found their path barred by a huge metal _gate_.

"What's a gate doing _inside of a school?_" Lois wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

"Good question, Rambina." Dean arrived by the brunette's side, sliding the strap of the heavy duffle bag from her shoulder and slipping it onto hers. "Shut up and don't complain." He cut her off when he saw her glare. "This is heavy shit, okay? It'll slow you down if we have to make another run for it, and I'm not going back for you if you fall behind."

"_Fine_." Lois narrowed her eyes at him before deciding he wasn't worth the effort, plus, the bag _had_ been heavy. "So I'm guessing that gate is made out of cast iron."

"I'm guessing you're right." Sam nodded.

"They're keeping something up in there." Chloe trailed her fingers over the padlock. "The lock has scratch marks on it. It's been tampered with."

Dean's flashlight went to the padlock. "You think the kids that got massacred two nights ago went beyond these gates?"

"I remember something like this..." Chloe frowned, bringing a hand to her forehead as she tried to remember more of the vision she'd had when she'd touched the survivor. "He closed this to try and keep something between him and it. It stopped by the gates. He doesn't realize that he saved his life that way."

"How do you know all of this?" Dean frowned.

Chloe turned to Sam in surprise. "You never told him?"

He shook his head, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Never told me _what_?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

The blonde paused before realizing that it made no sense to try and hide it. "I See things by touching people. I Saw what happened to those kids. At least to the ones the survivor personally witnessed being slaughtered." She turned to look at the darkness beyond the gate. "And I know that what we're looking for is beyond these bars."

Dean turned his light on her. "Are you shitting me?"

She glared at him and brought her hand up to shield her gaze. "No."

Sam reached over and pushed down his brother's hand, lowering the blinding light from her face.

Dean turned to look at his brother. "She's a _psychic_?"

"Look, let's save the talking for later?" Chloe put back in her Tomcat and pulled out the Taurus. She took aim and shot, destroying the padlock with a loud bang, before putting back her Taurus and retrieving her Tomcat once more. "Now, I don't know how _Winchesters_ hunt, but Sullivan-Lanes do less _talking_." Pushing the gates wide open, she took in a deep breath and walked into the darkness, quickly followed by Lois and her flashlight.

Dean turned to Sam. "Can I shoot her?"

Sam rolled his eyes and followed after the girls.

"Is that an 'I'll think about it'?" Dean wanted to know as he followed after. But as they were consumed by the impossible darkness of the hallway, they fell into silence, walking closer together.

Sometime during the silent walk Lois had fallen behind with Dean, while Sam and Chloe took up the front, everyone's eyes peeled.

Everyone's hair stood on their bodies.

They weren't there alone.

Suddenly Lois screamed as the ground beneath her gave way into water and she fell through.

Before Dean could reach her the ground had become solid once more.

"LOIS!" Chloe screamed, rushing to where her cousin had been seconds ago, collapsing to her knees and banging her Tomcat against the floor viciously. "DAMMIT! LET HER GO!"

"I _knew _you two shouldn't have come." Dean looked around. "You're too young, you're not prepared-."

The wall reached out for him like rubber and dragged him into it in the blink of the eye.

"_DEAN_!" Sam screamed, rushing to the now solid wall.

On her knees on the ground, Chloe looked up at Sam. "This _isn't_ what I saw _either."_ She stood. "How many different things _are_ they in this damned place?"

Sam turned to her. "They're separating us. Making us more vulnerable alone."

"I know." She ran a shaky hand over her head.

Suddenly tentacles reached down from the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Sam, yanking him up into the ceiling.

He disappeared as well.

"_Shit_." Chloe whispered, left alone in the dark.

At least the others, wherever they were, had their flashlights.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe tried to calm herself, to remind herself that she'd been hunting by herself before even Lois had started. She could do this. She _could_. All she needed to do was breathe in and out, and keep calm. She needed to think of her next move and...

A sound echoed behind her.

Closing her eyes for a second, Chloe slowly turned and opened them.

And when she did, she saw a vague, monstrous outline in the shadows.

_This_ was what she'd Seen.

The blonde aimed the Tomcat at the being and fired.

The rock salt went through without any effect.

"Oh shit."

She quickly put the Tomcat away and pulled out the Taurus, firing the normal bullets dipped in holy water.

_Nothing_.

The being just continued stalking towards her.

"Oh _shit!" _The blonde turned and began racing into the darkness ahead of her. "_Shit_!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Groaning, Lois slowly sat up and reached for the flashlight on the floor by her. The brunette placed a hand on her bleeding, throbbing forehead, and shone the light around her, trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was the ground turning into water, all the floors she fell through becoming liquid, and then darkness until she'd woken up. She reached for her HK 40 from where it'd fallen next to the broken video camera, and the brunette groaned in pain as she forced herself to her feet, looking around the room. She wasn't going to be caught on her ass by whatever it was that'd brought her here.

Seeing something white in the corner of her eyes, Lois trained her gun and light in its direction, seeing something floating through a door.

Making a face she quickly looked around, and found a stairs leading up to another door above.

That would probably lead her up to the first floor. To the others.

And yet...

Turning back to the other door, Lois cursed her own curiosity as she made her way towards it cautiously, eyeing the handle as if it were the devil itself. She waited a second before reaching for the handle and trying it, the door creaking open in a way that would befit a horror movie. It was a ridiculously pronounced sound that echoed throughout what she guessed was the basement, and as she shone her light down into the darkness, she gulped as the light was consumed by the blackness.

What would someone have _below_ the basement?

_Never anything good_.

And Dean had her bag of supplies and weapons and such.

Lois' eyes narrowed.

_He's obviously trying to get me killed_.

Deciding to kick his ass when she survived this, Lois, inspired, started slowly down the stairs, careful since the wood of the steps could be dry rotten, and she _refused_ to have _another_ spectacular fall. A little voice inside of her head screamed that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, to go down into the darkness by herself where she _knew_ something ghostly had just entered. But Lois never really listened to that voice, and instead trudged on bullheadedly, finally making it to the bottom of the stairs and onto the stone floor. Her light and gun trained all around her, Lois found herself alone.

Which, of course, was relieving.

It was a small room, five feet by five feet.

The brunette made a face.

What the fuck was this place?

And that was when the beam of her flashlight fell upon the trap door on the ground.

Again that voice told her to go back and find her cousin and those two Winchesters.

The sixteen year old bent down and gave the handle of the trapdoor a jerk.

It was rusted and stuck from years of not being opened.

Making a face, Lois placed the flashlight between her thighs and gave the handle another tug, and another, and another.

Finally, with a loud creak and with dust flying, the lid fly open, banging against the floor as Lois dropped the handle to wave at the dust around her, coughing.

When the dust finally settled, Lois shone her flashlight down into the darkness below.

There was a ladder reaching down into the darkness, far below where her light couldn't penetrate.

That voice (which Chloe liked to call Lois' self-preservation) yelled at the brunette to get the _hell_ outta Dodge.

The sixteen year old placed her gun back in her waist band and slowly began to climb down through the trap door.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Trying the doors as she raced by, Chloe gave a frustrated scream when they all refused her entrance, locked. The blonde could see the end of the hallway coming up, and could feel the hissing breaths of the _thing_ behind her that was impervious to both rock salt and bullets. She reached the end of the hallway and turned, backing into the wall, looking around her, trying to find another way out. There was none.

The creature slowly made its way towards her, knowing she was trapped.

Unwilling to go this easily and give Dean a reason to say "I told you so", the blonde concentrated, trying to remember in detail the horror she'd Seen through the survivor's eyes.

What had that boy done _right_ that'd helped him escape with his life that the others hadn't?

_Think think think!_

She looked up as the creature jumped at her.

_NO FRIGGIN TIME TO THINK!_

Dropping and rolling, Chloe looked up to see the creature as it jumped over her.

In seconds she'd pushed up and was running in the opposite direction, heading towards the gate. If she could get passed the gate and close it before the creature caught her, she'd have a second in which she could regroup and figure a way of getting back inside, killing the fucker, and getting her friends _out_ of there.

Fangs sunk in her calf.

With a cry of agony she fell to the ground, digging her fingernails into the floor as the creature tightened its grip on her and tried to drag her back.

Twisting around, the blonde bent her other knee before stomping hard on the creature's head.

The leg went through the creature's body without any effect.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror, before she screamed as she was dragged down under its bulk. Its breath was putrid and cold and on her face.

Its paw pinned down her left hand, and her right hand's glove was caught on a nail on the floor, effectively keeping her pinned to the ground.

How could it be that weapons and her own _foot_ phased through this thing, but it could keep her pinned down?

"_No No No NO!_" Chloe cried, trying to free her hands.

Drool trickled down into her face.

"_NO_!" Chloe gave a violent pull on her hand and freed it from the glove, reacting on instinct as she swung her fist at the face.

Her fist connected with the creature's jaw.

It gave a yowl of pain as it was set off-balanced by the hit.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't give it time to shake off its disorientation.

Bringing up the hand with the light silver scar across her palm, she grabbed the thing by its throat and then kicked up with her good foot.

This time her foot connected with a solid mass, sending the creature flying into the wall with a loud bang.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked down at her hands.

What the _fuck_?

There was a snarl.

She looked up, breathing accelerating, the blonde watched as the creature straightened itself, stumbling slightly, obviously still disoriented.

Her gaze went to her glove, still caught on the nail, and for the first time since she'd been cursed, Chloe forwent the the glove and instead pulled the Ithaca from the sling on her back, using it to push herself up despite the pain in her leg. Using the shotgun as a crutch, she hurried towards the closest door towards her and pulled out her Taurus and shot the lock.

The door creaked open.

Hurrying inside as fast as her pain allowed her, Chloe closed the door and collapsed against it, pressing her back against the door as the creature threw itself at the wood.

She winced but pressed back as hard as she could. The blonde tore off the hem of her shirt and wrapped it around her calf, stopping the bleeding.

The door behind her banged as the creature continued to try to get in.

The blonde closed her eyes.

_Think think think think!_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean looked around him, frowning.

Was he in a classroom?

Sawed off at the ready, adjusting the weight of Lois' duffle bag higher onto his shoulder, he made his way to the door and tried the handle.

It opened and in front of him was an indoor pool.

Not sure exactly why he'd been brought here, Dean stepped out into the room, cautiously heading towards the pool. There was still water in it, but it was dark and murky, covered with years and years of scum and moss. The ceiling had once been a glass skylight, but time and storms had broken most of the glass above, leaving the glass in the pool, along with leaves and twigs and everything else that'd been blown through.

Hazel eyes stared down below, the twenty two year old scanned the murky water.

Hearing the sound of shuffling behind him, Dean turned on his heel, training his gun on the sound...

...only to see a rat scurrying out from under some trash.

Letting out a little breath of relief, he turned to scan the room again and caught the flash of movement right before he was shoved by a shimmery figure.

Dean hit the ground, the side of his head bashing hard against the edge of the pool, before he slid into the murky water, world going black.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam went to the window of the office room, looking down at the dark yard of the isolated boarding school. He'd heard children laughing, and now as he gazed down at the moonlit yard, he could see shimmery figures playing in the yard, other orbs, unable to manifest in human form, danced in the air, joining in. His eyes narrowed. Why were there so many children's spirits in the yard? He'd researched this place before he and Dean came on the hunt. He hadn't read anything about children being killed. Not so many children.

Not so _young_.

The only ones reported dead were the few teenagers who broke in after the boarding school had been closed down.

Sam brought his hand to the glass gazing down at the spirits below.

The school had been closed after a student had killed the headmaster.

Sam turned from the window to look at the large desk.

This was probably the headmaster's office.

Why would whatever had taken him from the corridor bring him here?

What could it want him to find?

Narrowing his eyes, Sam went to the desk and began searching through the items there.

There really wasn't much but papers, yellow with age, and writing so worn it was hardly legible.

Beneath the papers was a worn picture of the students and the faculty.

There, behind them, standing proud was the headmaster.

Sam remembered this picture.

He'd seen it on the internet while researching the boarding school.

But this...there was _one_ aspect different in this picture than in the one on the internet.

Sam's eyes narrowed.

Something bright flickered in front of him.

Looking up, the eighteen year old didn't have time to react before the figure rushed him and entered his body.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dropping the last couple of steps to the ground, Lois pulled the flashlight from her mouth and her HK 40 from her waistband, training them around her to reveal an underground tunnel.

"This _so_ can't end good." The brunette murmured to herself as she tried to figure out which way to go. "Left or right?"

A shimmery light walked past the right corner, disappearing from sight.

Lois took in a deep breath. "Right it is then."

And with that she followed suit.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_The children squealed happily as they ran in the large yard, the sun full and bright above them despite the clouds that threatened to hide it. Birds sang in the trees, the dogs used to guard the property sat guard, eyeing the children and everything else. The grounds keeper stood in the background, leaning against his shovel, as he used the back of his hand to wipe his sweat-covered brow. The old man bent to pick up his bottle of water and took a greedy gulp, his work far from over._

_ Suddenly the bells began to ring._

_ The children stopped laughing, stopped running, stopped moving._

_ They looked at each other, eyes wide, faces pale._

_ The dogs howled and barked._

_ The groundskeeper sighed and put down his bottle, getting back to work._

Gasping for breath, Dean found none.

Eyes opening, he could only see darkness and murkiness all around him.

His head hurt, and he was surrounded by darkness.

Wet darkness.

He fought, desperate, trying to find the surface.

He found fragments of broken glass, twigs, and more water.

His lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly something clamped around his hand and yanked him upwards, out of the water and onto the tiles surrounding the pool.

Coughing out water, lungs greedy and needy, Dean breathed in as he lay on his stomach, though it hurt.

Feeling the hold still on his wrist, Dean looked up to thank whoever it was, and his eyes widened when he saw the shimmery ghost of a child around ten years old, with flowing black hair and dark eyes. Her face was angelic, her expression sad as she looked at him.

The hunter was shocked, unable to understand what had happened.

Had the ghost just...saved him?

How many years had he been hunting? How-he'd never met a ghost he wasn't there to get rid of, and yet this child...

She let go of his hand and tilted her head to the side, black ringlets bouncing with her movement as she took a step back. "_You need to get out of here_." She whispered, her voice soft and sweet. "_Get your friends and leave, before he finds you_."

Dean struggled to sit up. "Who?"

He couldn't believe he was talking to a ghost.

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she looked around her. "_You have to __**go**__! Before he comes!"_

A roar echoed from above.

The ghost looked up, eyes wide. "_It's that __**thing.**__ It shouldn't be here. I don't know why its here_."

"What thing?" Dean managed to stand up, surprised to see that Lois' duffle bag hadn't fallen into the pool with him, but had landed by the side of the pool. "What's going on? Who are you so scared of and what _was_ that?"

"_That doesn't belong here_. _It killed those others but their souls aren't here._" She shook her head, backing away, before looking at him. "_Get your friends and leave before that things gets you and you disappear, or before __**he**__ gets you...before you're trapped here forever..."_ She took in a deep, shaky breath. "_Like the rest of us_."

And with that she vanished.

The door to the far side of the room banged open.

Dean looked to the door and then back to where the ghost had been, and then down at the duffle bag. Going to his knees quickly he unzipped the flap and pulled out the first thing his hand came into contact with, since he'd lost his sawed off in the pool.

He pulled out a modified SA80-L8A2.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Where the fuck are these Barbies _getting_ these things?"

Shaking his head, Dean adjusted the strap of the of the duffle bag on his shoulder and checked to make sure that the magazine was full. He made his way towards the door and out of the pool room.

He had a brother and two Mini G.I. Janes he needed to find.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Turning the umpteenth corner, Lois came to a stop when she found herself standing in front of a large vault door blocking her progress. It was old and filled with cobwebs and there was _nothing_ she could shoot that would open it. Also, she was certain that if she shot it the bullet would ricochet and _that _wouldn't be pretty. So instead of shooting at it, Lois put away her HK 40 and blew away the dust on the door, and brushed away the cobwebs with her nose made up.

"Ewww."

"No living person's been down here in a _very_ long time."

Twirling around at that voice, Lois pulled out her HK 40 in the blink of an eye, closing her eyes and giving a sigh of relief when she recognized the shadowy figure behind her. "_Goddamit_ Sam!" She snapped, putting the gun back into the waistband of her pants. "Don't _scare_ me like that!" She ran a hand over her hair and took in a deep breath. "Where are the others? Are you all okay?" She then paused, frowning. "How did you find me here?"

He smirked a slow, ugly smile.

Lois' eyes widened and she reached for her HK 40, but it was too late.

She was blindsided as Sam bashed her in the side of her face with his gun.

There was pain.

And then there was darkness as she crumbled to the ground.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The banging stopped.

Chloe went still, eyes narrowed.

Something wasn't right.

Movement in the room caused her to look up.

There was a boy in the room, around sixteen years old, leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Who are you?" She reached for her Ithaca and pointed it at him.

He smirked. "You see a handsome boy and your first reaction isn't to ask for help, but to aim your gun at him."

"Well, I figure that if he was going to help he would have done so by now and not just stand there watching me." Chloe replied, aim not wavering.

He grinned brightly. "I like your reasoning."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't like repeating myself."

He tilted his head curiously, as if wondering what she was saying, before his grin returned. "Ah, yes, you want to know who I am."

"You're not a ghost. And other than that _thing_ out there, there are only ghosts in this school." Chloe kept attention on the sounds behind her, in case the creature tried to break the door open again while she was distracted. "So you're probably the one controlling this _thing_."

He leaned back against the wall. "Couldn't I be just enjoying the show?"

"I think that's _why_ you're controlling this thing." Chloe replied. "This creature doesn't fit in with the killing _before_ the last kids, _and_ it doesn't fit in with the types of manifestations that are in this building. It was brought in recently."

He laughed. "I knew I liked you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"You know, you were both so easy to lure in." He announced. "All I had to do was put my puppy in the lion's den and bring in some gullible lambs to the slaughter house. You read the obits and came here...just as I knew you would."

"Both as in me and Lois..." Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Or as in me and _Sam_?"

He grinned. "That's my girl."

"The only reason I'm not shooting you right now is because I'm almost sure you're wearing a host and he's too young to die." She replied. "But _don't_ press your luck."

He smirked, and then crooked his finger towards her.

Chloe let out a cry as her body was jerked away from the door and flew towards him. Turning in midair she was slammed back against the wall, feet not touching the ground.

Her Ithaca Stakeout was across the room, by the now open door.

The creature stalked into the room, growling in its throat.

The boy looked down at her calf and then at the creature. "You weren't supposed to hurt her."

Chloe's eyes narrowed.

The creature gave a little huff and laid down next to the boy.

"Let me go." She growled, trying to move, but she could do nothing more than blink and speak.

The boy went towards her and reached up to trace the silver scar on her palm from where she and Sam had made a blood pact two years ago. "What a lovely scar."

There was nothing she could say to that, was there?

"You _really_ shouldn't cover it up." He commented, turning his attention back to her.

She just glared at him.

He smirked and let go of his hold on her.

She dropped to the ground next to the creature, and cried out at the shiver of agony that ran through her injured calf.

"If you're looking for Sam and Lois, they're down in the underground tunnels." The boy announced, heading to the door, the creature standing and following after him. "And Sam...he's not exactly _himself_ right about now." The boy shook his head. "I'm quite disappointed at how easy it was for that spirit to take him over."

Chloe's eyes widened. "_What_?"

_ "Oh,_ didn't I tell you?" He turned to her, expression innocent. "Sam's going to kill your cousin in a couple of minutes." He looked down at his watch. "Better run fast. I kinda like your cousin. It would be a _pity_ if she died at his hands. It'd put a damper to _everything_."

And with that, he and his monstrosity disappeared.

But Chloe didn't notice, she was already hurrying towards the door as fast as the pain would allow, stopping for a second only to grab her Ithaca, and then she was out of the room and heading towards the stairs.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hearing rapid footsteps heading towards him, Dean trained his gun on the sound, eyes narrowed.

Chloe rounded the corner and stopped when she saw him, training her Ithaca Stakeout at his head. "Dean."

"_Chloe_." Dean sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Are you _you_?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

He frowned, realizing her gun was still pointed to his head. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She snorted. "That's you." The blonde lowered her weapon to her side. "Not even _possessed_ could you be so obnoxious."

"Possessed?" Dean frowned darker. "Why would you think-?"

"God." She groaned as the blonde rushed passed him towards the stairs and started descending. "Winchesters _do_ talk a lot during hunts, don't they?"

Glaring at her back, Dean followed behind her quickly. "Listen here shortie..."

"No, _you_ listen." She jumped the last couple of steps and took off as fast as her legs could take her. "Your brother is possessed and he's going to try and kill my cousin in a couple of minutes. My calf was nearly _ripped open_ by a monster I can't even identify right now, so I can't get there fast enough but _you_ can." She stopped running and leaned against the wall, the pain now obvious on her face. "You need to get to the basement. There's a way to some secret tunnels through there. That's where you'll find Sam and Lois."

Dean's gaze went to her calf at those words and those hazel orbs widened in horror as he saw the blood-soaked cloth. "Are you okay?"

"_Dean_!" Chloe snapped. "I need you to protect my cousin! _Please_!"

He looked up. "Basement?"

"Yes." She nodded. "If you studied this place as well as we did before we came here you will know the layout." Her eyes went pleading. "Please Dean. You're my only hope."

The twenty two year old man stood straighter and cleared his throat. "Don't worry." He went to go but turned. "Are you going to be alright here?"

She glared at him. "Go!"

"Just checking." And with that he ran.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

For the second time that night Lois woke up with a throbbing headache.

Groaning, she opened her eyes, and for a couple of seconds her vision wouldn't focus. When it did, she wished it hadn't.

The brunette cursed under her breath in horror as her hazel eyes focused on the cobweb-covered jars filled with small, human hearts that decorated the ledge of the inner sanctum of the room behind the vault's door. She tried to move, but her hands were tied down to the table she was lying on, as were her feet.

"You're older than what we usually use, but we haven't had any true _pure_ offerings to give." Sam's voice was deeper, with a hint of an accent as he moved into her vision's range.

There was a large knife in his hand.

"Who are you?" Lois' eyes narrowed.

Distaste filled his face. "How short the human memory is." He twirled the knife. "In _my_ days I was renown as a gentleman, a humanitarian, a scholar." His eyes narrowed. "And yet you know not who I am."

Lois snorted. "Gees, narcissist much?" She struggled once more. "And believe me, from where _I'm_ strapped down to what I _believe_ is an operating table, you seem _far_ from humanitarian."

"Sacrificial altar." He corrected, tapping the dull part of the blade against his palm. "You see, he only requires one sacrifice a year. _One_ sacrifice and all the other children would grow up educated, grow up with futures, and when people saw them, all they would talk about was how _the good Doctor Knox_ had taken in orphans and bastards and made _something_ out of _nothing_."

Lois' eyes widened in horror as her gaze returned to the jars on the ledge. "You sacrificed _children."_ Her stomach was sickened, anger building in her chest. "You _monster_! You bastard! I'm going to pull you out of Sam and I'm going to _kill you again_!"

He bent over her lightning fast, blade pressing against the skin of her throat. "Shut up you little bitch. In _my_ days the girls knew to keep their mouths shut."

She spat at him.

The thing possessing Sam's body drew back slowly, wiping the spit from his face. "I'm going to make you _beg_ for death." He raised the blade.

A shot rang out, and the knife was blasted out of Sam's hands.

They turned to see Dean, standing in the doorway.

Lois's eyes narrowed as she recognized the weapon he was using. "Hey! That's _my_ gun!"

Dean ignored her. "Sammy, you gotta fight this thing. She's annoying as hell but you know you don't want to kill her."

Lois glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Sam's face sneered at Dean. "Do you _really_ think you can come here and take the soul from him that he deserves? I promised him souls, and even in death I will bring him more and more. And _you_ cannot stop me."

Dean continued aiming the gun at his brother. "C'mon Sammy. C'mon! Fight it!"

Lois' eyes widened. "Dean! Behind you!"

Dean turned and fired at the ghost of one of the faculty, who'd been about to slice at him with her long, claw-like fingers. "Fuck!" He shot at _another_, the two keeping him busy.

Lois struggled.

The thing in Sam smiled.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Limping, Chloe wiped at a silent tear.

Her calf seemed to be on fire. It throbbed visibly with the pain, and while no more blood was soaking the cloth she'd wrapped around it, Chloe felt very dizzy, as if she was still losing more blood.

_Only a little more...only a little more_.

She could see the door leading to the stairs that would take her to the basement.

_Only a little more. You can do this. Don't be a wussy. It's only a little bite_.

A little bite that seemed to be tearing her apart even now.

It was a shock, really, that she even noticed the flicker of light and managed to bring up her Ithaca as a shield in time to block the shovel slamming down on her. The force of the blow sent her weapon flying away from her, and the girl cried as she crumbled to the ground. Above her, holding a very old shovel, was a ghost in overalls and work boots. He'd probably been the gardner or something while he was still alive.

The blonde rolled out of the way as the shovel's tip was rammed down where her stomach would have been, instead making loud contact with the ground.

Kicking for the shovel with her good foot, she managed to catch it with the tip of her boot, and while it didn't leave the gardener's hands it made him wobble. Instinct took over, and the fourteen year old took the opportunity to grab the ghost's leg, her hand going around what felt like solid mass despite its transparency and she gave a tug. As the ghost fell she straddled his chest and grabbed his shovel, holding it to his neck and just looking into his eyes.

As they looked at each other, Chloe couldn't tell who was more shocked at this development.

Her...or the ghost.

And then with a scream she lifted the shovel up and then brought it down with all her might, feeling as she chopped through the ghost's throat.

It then vanished from beneath her like dissipating fog.

Still holding the shovel, gasping for breath, Chloe bent her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"_What's happening to me_?"

Taking in a deep breath and using the shovel to stand up despite the pain, Chloe continued towards the door, the shovel her crutch.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam was unable to do anything but watch in horror as Dean tried to fight off the two ghosts using the rock salt in Lois' _impressive_ gun. Lois struggled in vain where she was strapped down on the sacrificial altar. There was no way she was going to get loose, just like no matter how hard _he_ tried, he couldn't get control of his own body. All Sam could do was rant and rave, as this _thing_ inside of him went to pick up the knife from where it'd fallen when Dean had shot it with the rock salt.

He was going to kill Lois.

His stomach grew sick with the realization.

He fought harder, with all his might, and yet nothing.

_Nothing_.

Dean cursed as the female ghost's claws scratched deep into his arm.

The other ghost took the opportunity to knock Dean to the ground and tear the gun away from him.

"_DEAN_!" Lois screamed as she continued to struggle. "Don't let them kill you-you IDIOT!"

The female fell upon Dean as well with hungry ferocity.

The thing in Sam grinned and walked towards Lois, raising the knife.

"Hey _bitch_."

Sam and everyone else turned to the sound to see a limping, bleeding, pale Chloe grab the female ghost_ by her hair_ and jerk her off of Dean. The ghost hit the ground and Chloe raised a shovel (when had she gotten a _shovel_?) and slammed it down into the ghost's stomach.

The ghost dissipated with a scream.

The male ghost, who'd been tearing at Dean, looked up at her, eyes wide.

She sneered and twirled the shovel in her hand.

The ghost _ran_.

Dean, bloodied and injured on the floor, groaned in agony.

Chloe's face went pale white and she crumpled to the ground in a cry of pain.

"_Chloe_?" Lois whispered, obviously worried about her cousin despite the fact that a knife was being held over her chest at that moment. "_CHLOE!_"

The thing in Sam turned away from Lois and made him walk towards Chloe.

Sam fought it even harder.

_Get away from her!_

His body bent over hers.

She was pale, terribly so, and sweat profusely, as if she was running a terrible fever. Her breathing was heavy and rapid, her chest raising and falling with each desperate breath, and her eyes...even in the darkness of the shadows in the room her eyes were glassy.

The thing in him tried to touch her.

_Don't you __**touch**__ her!_

Sam's snarl melted away into shock as he saw his hand halfway towards her...shaking...but not moving.

His hand shook with need to go towards her.

_Don't fucking touch her!_

The hand began to draw back and away from her.

He was shocked.

"_Sam_?" She whispered, voice hoarse, slowly raising the back of her trembling hand to her forehead, the scar that matched the one on _his_ palm stared up at him, beautiful and silver against her palm.

His hand went to hers, their fingers threading together, their scars aligning...and suddenly Sam felt like he was on fire.

The thing in him screamed...and then jumped out of his body.

Sam took in a deep breath, turning to see the Headmaster glaring at him.

"What did you do?" He screamed at him. "How did you get me out?"

Sam's eyes widened.

Had he thrown the ghost out of his body?

_How_?

Dean got up and limped towards Lois and used the ghost's distraction to begin untying her.

"It doesn't matter." The Headmaster sneered. "My master _will_ have his souls!"

And with that he disappeared.

Sam turned away immediately to look down at Chloe.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing erratic.

"Chloe?" He whispered, bringing his other hand to her forehead and hissing when it was scalded by the _heat_ radiating off of her. "Fuck! _Chloe_!"

"_Chloe_?" Lois threw herself to her knees next to them once she was free. "Cuz!" She turned to Sam. "What happened to her?"

"Her calf." Dean limped towards them. "Check her calf."

They looked down, both wincing when they noticed the bloody cloth.

Sam pulled Chloe off of the ground and onto his lap, while Lois quickly undid the cloth and tore open the rest of the torn pants.

"_Fuck_." Lois whispered. "I'll kill it! Whatever did this I'll kill it!"

There was a huge bite mark in the girl's calf, and the veins leading up the calf were black and throbbing visibly.

"What could have done that to her?" Dean wanted to know. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Despite the fact that her body was burning up, Chloe was shivering in Sam's arms, curling up into him as if seeking his heat.

She looked so young and fragile in his arms.

He tightened his grip around her, anger burning inside of him. "We need to find the Headmaster. He'll know what did this to her."

Dean looked towards the vault door. "He could be anywhere. And I _doubt_ he'll volunteer the information."

Lois stood, eyes narrowed. "Then we'll find his body, and we'll _make_ him."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"We shouldn't move her." Lois winced at the view of her pale, shivering cousin looking so young and small in Sam's lap. "She's weak, and getting weaker." The brunette turned to Dean. "Come on. You and me are going on to look for that body while Sam stays here looking after Chloe."

"Sam and I should go while..."

"_No_." The sixteen year old shook her head, glaring at him. "Didn't you _see_ what happened? They _touched_ and it got rid of the fucker in your brother. That wasn't some sort of coincidence. They should stay together. He's the only one who I feel can protect her right now." Tears of frustration filled her eyes and she glared harder at Dean before going to the duffle bag he'd dropped in the fight with the creature and pulled out another flashlight, turning it on. "Now you and I are going to find that body, and we're going to get that dude to tell us what happened to Chloe and how to reverse it. And if you have any objections then you can stay here behind and lick your own wounds."

And with that she stormed out of the room.

"She's only got a flashlight." She could hear Dean mumbling. "_Annoying brat_. Hey! Rambina! Wait up!" He limped after her, holding onto his injured ribs and passed her the HK 40 she'd woken up without. "Don't let your anger make you do something rash. Chloe wouldn't be happy if you died."

"As _if_ I'm going to die by the hands of that pretentious spirit." Lois took in a deep breath, sending him a sideways glance as they walked down the dark tunnel together. "How are your injuries?"

"I'll survive."

"Good." Her gaze went back in front of her. "I don't want to have to drag your stink carcass around if you die on me."

He was silent before snorting and shaking his head at her. "If you were a boy..."

"You wouldn't have so much problem accepting me as a hunter." She declared, interrupting him. "That's sexism. Women _are_ allowed to vote these days, unless you're still stuck in medieval times or something."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Dean asked in exasperation.

"Not really." Lois answered with a shrug.

"I thought Short-Stuff said Sullivan-Lanes didn't talk much during hunts." He reminded her.

Lois snorted. "She lied."

Dean took in a deep breath before speaking once more. "And to answer your first accusation. I have _no_ problem with female hunters. I have a problem with two young girls who should be worrying about zits and homework being out in the middle of the night, armed to the teeth, _trying_ to get themselves killed before they can exercise this right to vote you seem so eager about."

Lois' mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she glared at him. "We're good at what we do, okay? And anyway. How old were _you_ and _Sam _when you started hunting?"

He opened and closed his mouth as well before clearing his throat. "That's different."

"Because you're boys?" She glared.

"No, because we were hunting with our _father_." Dean replied. "And we weren't allowed on any of the truly dangerous ones. Not until we were deemed old enough. You two don't have an adult to take care of you and make sure you don't get yourselves killed."

"We can take care of ourselves." Lois grumbled, looking away.

"Your cousin is _dying_..."

"She's not dying!" Lois snapped, eyes filling with angered tears as she turned to him, furious. "She is _hurt_, but she'll get better! And remember that _she_ saved _your_ life. So _obviously_ you're not that much better than we are. If _either_ of us had gone on this hunt alone we would have been killed! It has nothing to do with age!" She took in a deep breath, voice cracking with emotion. "_She's_ _not_ _dying_."

Dean was silent, looking at her oddly before looking away and clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying!" She hissed, looking away from him, furious at him for questioning her capabilities, and at herself for allowing herself to break a little in front of him.

Dean followed, and they walked in silence, reaching the ladder that would take them up to the basement.

"So, the body was never found." Lois announced, leaning against one of the walls. "So it's got to be here _somewhere_. Where-."

"There."

She turned to look at Dean and then followed his gaze...to see a pretty young girl with black ringlets standing in the tunnel with them. The brunette would have shot the ghost if Dean hadn't grabbed her from behind. "What-?"

"She's a friend." Dean's arms were around her, his breath teasing her earlobe.

The brunette gulped, not exactly sure how to react to this.

Her experience with boys was very limited.

The only time she was really in physical contact with them was when she was beating them to a bloody pulp.

"She saved me earlier." Dean continued to say. "I feel-we can trust her. I think."

"Your certainty makes me feel _so_ confident." She decided to rely on snark to get her through this _very_ odd situation.

He chuckled, the sound reverberating in her ear.

She shivered.

Wow.

What had _that_ been?

Clearing her throat, Lois was suddenly glad for the darkness of the tunnels otherwise he would have seen the blush rising up her neck.

"Winchester?"

"Huh?"

"You can let go of me _any_ time now. Unless, you know, you're afraid of the dark and want me to hold your hand or something."

He let go and gave her a playful slap up the back of her head.

"Hey!" She rubbed the back of her head in shock.

"C'mon Rambina." Dean walked passed her, following the little girl ghost as she began to lead them silently down the opposite side of the tunnel.

Lois watched him and then sighed, following after. "If you get me killed, I _will_ haunt you."

His only answer was to laugh.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With her head cradled in his lap, and her body curled into him, Chloe looked like a kitten.

It'd been the first time since they'd met up again that he'd had the opportunity to _really_ look at the girl he'd met two years ago, and see the subtle differences in the fourteen year old. She was still so _young_, but like that twelve year who'd sliced her hand without hesitation and provoked him into a blood oath, this girl was older than her years. Her face was harder than any fourteen year old should be, and her knuckles were hard and pronounced, used to hitting things.

Sam noticed that only one of her hands had a black leather, fingerless glove.

It was cute.

But it angered him, remembering _why_ she needed to wear gloves.

A mere, innocent touch would send her into the worst of memories.

Sam's gaze went to the hand that didn't have the glove...the one with the scar that matched his own.

When she was twelve and he sixteen, their hands had touched and she'd Seen nothing.

And now that she was fourteen and he eighteen, their hands had touched and once again nothing.

His finger traced the scar on her palm.

_Why_?

What was it about him that made him immune to her curse?

"She's dying, you know."

Sam looked up and trained his gun towards the voice, narrowing his eyes to see a younger male, probably around sixteen, sitting on the sacrificial altar. "Who are you?"

For some reason this made the boy laugh. "You two are so _similar_. She did, and said, the _exact_ same thing."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

Chloe had seen this kid?

"_You_ hurt her." He snarled, cocking the gun.

"No, I didn't. We _spoke_." The boy replied, seeming nonplussed about the gun pointed at him. "She wasn't _supposed_ to get hurt, but my pet was a _little_ too fang-happy. It was only supposed to _bring_ her to me. That was all. But accidents happen."

"Bring her to-." Sam's eyes went murderous. "You have _two seconds_ to tell me what's happening to her and how to cure it!"

"Shade poisoning. Kills humans in minutes." He cracked his knuckles loudly. "Only reason she's managed to fight it off this long is because of the bits of _you_ in her, but there's not enough to make a difference." He paused. "Not enough to save her."

"Bits of me...?" Sam knew his confusion was visible in his face.

"Oh come _on_ Sammy." The boy sneered, jumping off of the altar. "She told you what you have running through your veins."

Sam's eyes widened in horror.

How did-?

"And yet you did a blood exchange with the girl and didn't think it'd have any consequences?" He chuckled. "Sammy, you mingled _blood_ with her. _Your_ blood. The blood that isn't all _yours_."

Sam's hold on his gun began to waver as the insinuations hit him hard.

Had he-had he corrupted some of Chloe's blood with his demonic-tainted one when they'd done that oath?

He wanted to look down at her but refused to look away from this boy.

This _thing_ that wore the body of a boy.

"Ding ding, the light bulb turns on." The boy chuckled, shaking his head. "_Surely_ you know the cure now."

Sam's arm shook as he narrowed his eyes. "Why would you tell me all this so easily? _Why_? What's the trap?"

"Trap?" The boy leaned back on the balls of his heels. "_This_ was the trap. You both fell into it when you read the obits and wanted to come hunt. I wanted to see you four in action, working together. Of course, it's not all over yet, and I'm happy it's worked out _so well_ so far." He paused, looking down at Chloe when she started to struggle with her breaths. "She'll be dead in a couple of minutes if you don't do something." He looked up at Sam. "You'll regret it, if you let her die."

"Why do you _care_?" Sam hissed.

"I don't want her _dead_. And neither do _you_." The boy replied, walking towards Sam and moving the gun away from him as he knelt down next to Chloe and looked at her. "Did you feel it?" His gaze rose to Sam's. "Did you _feel_ the power that was generated just by your touching her hand? That was _you_ Sam." He stood and began to back away. "It's all you. This choice is too."

Sam hated this thing.

It was confusing and taunting and...and...

Chloe's struggle to breathe became violent, the ugly blackness in the veins coming from her calf began to climb up her neck.

He didn't even know he'd dropped the hold of his gun and reached for his dagger until he felt the burning pain of the blade slicing through the old scar on his palm. Sam watched his blood rush to the surface before squeezing his hand into a half fist, forcing more out, and making it pour down into Chloe's open mouth. He used his other hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, forcing the girl cradled in his arms to gulp down the blood he fed her so she could breathe.

He didn't know if he could trust this to be the cure, but it was all he had.

Her throat worked as she swallowed, taking gulps of air between swallows.

Sam watched her face intently, desperate for some signs of recovery.

He forgot that he'd dropped his weapon in the presence of an enemy.

He forgot that the building was full of malicious ghosts...and a shade.

He forgot he was _bleeding_.

He just watched her face.

"Come _on_ Chloe." He couldn't understand it. He'd only met her _once_, and yet if she died...somehow he felt that nothing would ever be right again.

The boy watched them intently.

Suddenly Chloe's eyes opened and she gasped, the blackness in the veins beginning to fade away.

"_Chloe_." He smiled down at her, pulling his hand from her mouth, bringing it to cares her face despite the pain in his palm and the fact that he accidentally smeared some of his blood on her face.

"_Sam_." She whispered before her eyes closed in peaceful sleep, breathing easy and soft.

Loud clapping caused Sam to look up.

"Good job." The boy declared, backing away. "Oh, and just so you know, she's not dying anymore, so the veil between the living and the dead is back firmly in place. She won't be having any arm wrestling contests with the undead anymore." He then snickered. "Poor you. She's still so young." And with that he disappeared.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The thing's words echoed taunting in his ear.

Sam looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

What had it meant?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't believe it." Lois made up her nose as they stared at the rotting body of Charles Knox, Headmaster. "He's uglier in the flesh."

Dean snorted, dropping the duffle bag with her supplies.

Lois went towards the duffle bag and pulled out the accelerant, pouring it all over the body that'd been hidden in Knox's secret study. The room had been filled with notes about the children chosen for the sacrifices, and everything the child had ever owned. From what they'd discovered while trying to find his body, Dean and Lois had discovered that each year one of the children would be selected, and then all of his or her things would be taken, and the announcement that a child had been chosen would be signalled by the ringing of the bells. The child would then be kidnapped from his or her bed in the middle of the night and taken down to the room Lois had nearly lost her life to.

The brunette felt sick to the stomach thinking of how many children hadn't been as lucky as she had.

Squeezing the container harder, covering the remains with more than was necessary, Lois was about to reach for the salt when Dean nabbed it from her and began sprinkling it just as abundantly as she had the accelerant.

The little girl ghost stood in the corner, seeming scared but determined to stay while they did this.

Lois reached for something and pocketed it before turning to the girl. "Thank you, for leading us here. We're going to call him to us now. You mightn't want to be here when we do that."

The girl nodded and turned to go through the wall.

Lois took in a deep breath before calling out after her. "Helena."

The girl paused, turning at the sound of her name. "_How_-?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"It wasn't your fault, he's a monster." Lois sighed, meeting the ghost's gaze. "After tonight you'll be free to go to your mommy."

Suddenly the ghost's face lit up with the most beautiful smile. "_Thank you_."

And then she was gone.

Lois shook her head and turned towards the body, which also brought her to face Dean.

And she saw his expression.

"_What_?"

"You know who she was?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't..._you_ don't know?" Lois blinked. "Just _how_ good did you research this place?"

He glared at her.

Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. "That was Helena Knox. She was the first child to disappear. It was said she was kidnapped for ransom...but we both know the truth."

"Knox-." Dean's eyes widened. "_No_."

"Yeah," Lois kicked at the body. "His only child."

"The _bastard!" _Dean snarled, fury in his every feature.

Pulling out the item she'd pocketed, Lois revealed the lighter. "Charles Knox!" She yelled out. "I got your body and I'm not afraid to hurt it! Get your transparent ass out here this instance! We're gonna talk!"

Dean picked up his gun.

Knox screamed as he phased through the wall.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The first thing she saw when she woke up was Sam's pensive stare on her face.

Chloe blinked.

This was the first time since having met back up with him that she had a second to _look_ at his face in the shadows of the darkness.

He'd gotten leaner, his face sharpening with maturity. He was handsomer than she remember, his hair longer and in his face.

A blush began to tint her cheeks.

He was...he was _really_ handsome.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

His voice had deepened as well.

Why hadn't she noticed this until now?

Then again, she _had_ been more interested in the hunt than anything else.

Her eyes widened.

The hunt!

"Where-?" She tried to sit up.

Sam's hand went to her shoulder and he pushed her back down. "You need to rest."

She let herself ease backwards so that she was resting with her head against the folded up jacket on his lap. "I'm kinda fuzzy on the details. What happened?"

"You got poisoned by a shade." Sam reached forwards and brushed some hair out of her face. "You almost died. So try not to move for right now, okay?"

"A shade?" Chloe yawned softly, looking up at him. "That was a _shade_?"

He nodded.

"But it can't be." Her eyes were heavy, her body begging for more sleep to help ease the healing of the poisoning. "Shades are extremely rare, extremely fatal. I would have died in under ten minutes if it has been a shade."

"Chloe, we need to talk." Sam's face was serious and pale as he looked down at her. "When we made that bloodpact, our bloods mixed. Some of my blood entered you, and that's why you survived as long as you did. The veil between the living and the dead was torn for you because you should have been dead, you were dying but my blood was keeping you alive, that was why you could touch the ghosts."

She turned slightly so she could look at him better. "Why aren't I dead, Sam?"

He took in a deep breath. "While you were dying, a boy appeared."

She narrowed her eyes. "Handsome, dark hair, blue eyes? Around sixteen?"

"I don't know about _handsome_," Sam looked away, a muscle jumping in his cheek before he looked back at her. "But to the rest of that, yeah."

"What did he want?"

"For me to save you."

Chloe froze. "_What_?"

"He said...he said I'd regret it if you died." Sam's gaze was intense. "Do you know why he would say that?"

"I'm still stumped that he wants me alive." Chloe tried to stifle the yawn, but she was so _tired_. "But no, I mean, he said I wasn't supposed to get hurt, but I didn't think he actually _cared_ if I lived or died. It doesn't make any sense." She yawned again. "Did Lois or Dean get hurt? Why aren't they here?"

"They went looking for Knox's body." Sam replied. "To try and get a cure from him. The boy arrived after they left. They haven't come back yet, but I'm sure they're alright." He paused and chuckled. "With the fury your cousin was exuding when she left, its the _ghosts_ I'm worried about."

She turned her green gaze onto his blue/green one. "Sam." She brought her hand up and rubbed at her eyes. "Why am I alive?"

Sam looked away. "That's why we need to talk."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" She whispered, her stomach turning.

"Chloe, the reason why you'd survived that long was the little bit of my blood in you." Sam began.

Her eyes widened. "You fed me more blood."

He still wouldn't look at her.

Chloe's gaze went to the hand he had clenched closed and she reached for it, bringing it to her and waiting for him to open his fist.

His hand was sliced in the same place it'd been two years ago.

"_Sam_." She whispered.

"Your holding my hand again." He noted. "Without your gloves."

She paused, realizing that he was right.

Sometime during her unconscious moments he must have taken off her other glove because her hands were bare.

And she was holding his.

And she couldn't See anything.

The blonde looked up at him. "Why don't I ever See anything when I touch you?"

"I don't know."

"_You're alright_."

They turned to see a young ghost standing a couple of feet from them.

"Helena." Chloe blinked, recognizing the ghost from the picture she'd discovered while researching the place.

She smiled beautifully. "_I haven't heard my own name in so many years...and I've heard it twice tonight_."

Chloe could only think of one other person who'd know the child's name. "You've seen Lois."

The girl nodded. "_She and the other are in the study. They're contacting __**him**__._"

"Can you tell us how to get to the study?" Chloe wanted to know.

Sam frowned. "Chloe you don't-."

She brought her hand up and covered his lips with it, eyes never leaving Helena's. "Could you?"

The ghost nodded.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm going to ask this _one_ more time." Lois glared, her aura dark and murderous. "What hurt my cousin, and how do I cure her?"

The ghost sneered at her. "You won't burn me. If you do you'll _never_ know how to help your cousin."

"Wanna bet?" The brunette narrowed her eyes, bending down to the corpse and jerking off a finger.

Separating it from the rest of the body, she lit the digit on fire.

The ghost screamed as his own manifested finger went into flames, burning as did his physical finger, until it was gone. "You _bitch_!"

Dean cocked the gun when the ghost made to go at Lois. "You come any closer and you'll be getting some rock salt in your ass."

The ghost looked between them, fierce.

Lois then stepped on the body's wrist and tore the hand off, holding it up from the ghost to see. "This is next wise guy."

"I'll make you _beg_ for death." He promised.

"You already told me that, remember?" Lois sneered. "But, of course, you were better looking back then."

The ghost was shaking with his fury.

"_What_ happened to my cousin and _how_ to I reverse it?" Lois tried once more.

"I'll _never_ talk!" Knox exclaimed.

"Have you ever wondered if you have masochistic tendencies?" Lois wanted to know as she lit the hand on fire and dropped it to the ground.

The ghost clutched at its wrist, screaming in agony as its hand caught on ghostly fire, burning away to nothing, leaving a stub. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Oh shut up already. It's getting _old._" She sneered. "Just be glad that a certain _appendage_ here rotted away or I would have set that on fire next!"

Dean winced. "Rambina. You're sadistic."

"I know." She replied easily, flicking the lighter on and off.

The ghost was on its knees, cradling the stub that had once been his hand. "You'll regret this. My Master will pay you back for what you've done. Your cousin is _dead_, and you'll be next! He won't let _any_ of you leave here alive!"

Lois looked up, furious, and then she paused, smirking. "My cousin's not dead."

"Yes, she is!" The ghost yelled. "The Shade poisoned her. She _is_ dead. Her time ran out!"

"Then buddy, you're watch is _obviously_ broken." Lois smirked, pointing behind him. "Because I mightn't know death as good as you do, but she looks _very_ much alive to me."

The ghost turned, eyes wide when he saw Chloe standing in the doorway, leaning against Sam.

Dean watched in shock as well. "Shortstuff! You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Are you saying I don't look my best right now?"

He snorted. "Well, you won't win any beauty competitions any time soon in the state you're in right now if that's what you're asking."

"_Dean_." Sam glared at his brother in exasperation.

But Chloe only shook her head, laughing.

"_How_?" The ghost asked, furious and confused. "You should be dead!"

"And so," Lois' voice brought their attention back to her. "Should _you_." With that she dropped the lit lighter onto his body.

Charles Knox screamed as he raced towards Lois, but his body went up in flames before he could reach her, and he disappeared, forever.

"About friggin time." Chloe mumbled.

"_Chloe_." Lois raced to her cousin's side and hugged her tightly. "I don't know _how_ you're okay, but I don't care! You're okay!" She hugged her tightly before turning to stick her tongue out at Dean. "I _told_ you she wouldn't die."

Chloe glared at Dean. "You told her I would die?"

"No, I said you were _dying_." Dean winced. "Okay, I should shut up now."

"Yeah, you _should_." Lois agreed. "Now pick up my stuff. We need to get out of here."

Dean glared at her. "What am I? You're _slave_?"

But Lois wasn't listening, she'd wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist, given Sam a thankful smile, and was helping her tired cousin walk away, both talking rapidly to each other.

The brothers shared a look.

Dean sighed, and picked up the duffle bag. "Can I shoot _her_?"

Sam just laughed and patted his brother on his back, before they headed out after the girls.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**One short chapter left!**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. #36: Other Haunted Location.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd driven away from the building now lighting up the night with its flames.

Chloe looked back, smiling as she watched the lights ascending to the heavens as the souls that'd been trapped in the abandoned school were able to finally move on. The sound of the sirens in the night proved that despite being a little ways out of town, people had seen the lit up sky and called the firemen, which was good, they wouldn't want the fire to get out of control. And they were a good distance away, safe from all detection.

"Can you _believe_ Winchester had the _nerve_ to ask me if I had a valid driver's license?" Lois scoffed from the driver's seat as she looked behind her at the Impala following them.

"You _don't_." Chloe reminded her. "You have to retake the practical. The license you have right now is fake. A good fake, but fake nonetheless."

Lois frowned. "He doesn't need to know that."

Chloe just shook her head, and when they finally stopped by the side of the road, she let Lois tend to Dean (who was bitching the whole time about not needing any help), and went to help Sam. The blonde had him lean against the hood of the Impala (despite Dean's complaints about abusing his 'baby'), and she cleaned and disinfected his wound before bandaging the wound.

"This seem familiar to you?" Sam asked with slight amusement as she finished the bandaging.

"Vaguely." She smiled back.

"Goddammit woman!" Dean hissed from where he was being tended to by Lois. "That stings! Be gentler! You're not a butcher and I'm not a piece of meat!"

"Stay _still_ you little _girl_!" Lois growled, continuing cleaning his wounds.

"_Fuck_!" Dean cried as he kept his shirt lifted so she could do her work on his scratched abs. "You did that on purpose!"

"Of _course_ I did." The brunette replied testily. "And you _deserved_ it too."

Sam and Chloe shared amused looks.

"Okay, my turn. Stay here." Sam took the first aid kit from Chloe and wrapped the other arm around her waist, helping her limp towards the front passenger seat of the Impala to sit down. When she was comfortable he bent down in front of her and undid the piece of his shirt he'd used to replace her blood-soaked bandage while she'd been unconscious. He sighed as he looked at the angry looking bite marks. "This is going to hurt."

"Just proves I'm alive."

He looked up at her and smiled.

She smiled back and then looked away, taking in a deep breath. "Do your worst."

He filled the cotton with generous amount of disinfectant and went to work, impressed how she only tensed up, not muttering a sound of complaint despite the agony obvious on her face. "Almost done."

She kept her eyes closed tightly and didn't react to his words, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

He wanted to be done with it as fast as he could, but this was also an ugly injury, and he didn't want it getting infected because of his carelessness, so he only finished after making sure that everything was completely clean. He might have been a _little_ paranoid about the cleaning, but Chloe sat still throughout it, and when he was finished he blew on her calf, to try and get rid of some of the burn.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, opening her eyes.

He smiled encouragingly at her as she began to bandage her calf. "How are you going to explain your injury to your uncle?"

"I'll say a dog bit me while I was out walking." Chloe shrugged. "If he notices, that is."

Sam frowned. "You're going to be limping for a couple of days, I find it hard for him _not_ to notice."

"My uncle mightn't even be _home_ for a couple of days. He spends almost all the time at his office." Chloe replied. "It's usually just me, Lois and Lucy around, and Lucy spends most of her time over at her friend's, so it's usually just me and Lois. Lucy's sleeping over a friend's place and The General is out of the country, so no one's going to notice that we're gone."

Sam frowned darker. "So not only do you and Lois fend for yourselves during hunts...you also do so during your home life."

She blinked at the sound in his voice. "We're fine, Sam. And we prefer it this way. It gives us more time to ourselves."

"It's not _right_." Sam protested. "You're both-."

"Capable young women who have had years experience of taking care of themselves." Chloe finished. "Say anything other than that and I'll deck you."

He opened his mouth and then closed it, sighing.

"Good boy." She smiled, reaching over and running her fingers through his hair in an affectionate gesture that surprised her.

Due to her curse she'd taught herself to shy away from any sort of physical contact, and yet with Sam it seemed natural to just reach for him.

He smiled up at her, leaning into the touch, the morning sky orange and pink behind him.

This was the first time she'd seen him in the light.

Chloe gulped.

He was _really_ handsome.

She cleared her throat and looked away, letting her hand fall from his head to her lap.

Sam looked at her in silence before standing up and reaching passed her in the car for a pen and paper. Bending down again he scribbled something down quickly and tore the page out, folding it he held it out to her. "Here, this has my phone number and email address on it. If you need me, I'll be there."

She looked at him in shock, not sure what to say or do.

No one had ever told her that before.

"I mean it." He reached for her hand and placed the folded paper in it.

Chloe could feel that blush creeping up her neck again.

"_Jailbait_." Dean coughed into his fist.

Lois, who'd been standing next to Dean watch the two as well, slapped him up the back of his head. "_Shut up_."

"Hey! I'm an _injured man_!" Dean cried out, turning towards her.

Chloe laughed and shook her head, putting the folded paper into her pocket and reaching for the notepad and pen, scribbling down something as well before passing the pad to Sam. "My contact info. You know. Just in case."

Sam nodded.

Lois grinned.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and glared at Lois.

"You wanna have breakfast?" Chloe asked out of the blue. "There's a diner close to the army base, it'll open in about an hour. We could eat before you two go wherever you're headed next."

"We're going to meet up with our dad." Sam's expression went blank.

Dean grinned. "How's the flapjacks at this diner?"

"First class." Lois assured him.

Dean turned to Sam. "Come on Sammy, _flapjacks_!"

The smile returned to Sam's face and he shook his head. "Who can say no to flapjacks?"

Chloe just smiled at him.

And he smiled back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


End file.
